Difficult to Win, Easy to Lose
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: This fanfic story is a  drabble collection of Delena one-shots. Some are random, funny, romantic, scary...but really, whatever comes onto my mind. Please read and review. Damon/Elena *STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1: Damon's Just Having Fun

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I'm sorry but I'm rewriting this story. The original one didn't really seem to have a plot to it. So, starting now, I'm going to make _Difficult to Win, Easy to Lose _a collection of Delena _one-shots. _I have a feeling this version will be better than the original story. **

**Again, I apologize whoever enjoyed the original version better, but it just wasn't working. **

**{his one-shot is actually the first chapter of the original story _Difficult to Win, Easy to Lose_ so it will be the same.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

_Chapter 1_

_General POV_

Elena was pleasantly comfortable on Stefan's lap. His skin was soft against her fingers as she held his face in her hands.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Stefan mock-scolded, not able to hold a grin from coming onto his face.

Elena grinned back. "It's gazing, and you _know _it's romantic."

"Of course I do." He said sarcastically, allowing Elena to pull his face down to her own. Right when their lips touched, Damon interrupted, holding a glass of scotch doing so.

"Aw…now? C'mon I'm drinking," Damon complained, emphasizing his words by shaking his glass.

Stefan and Elena pulled apart reluctantly, her shifting off his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Elena complained, annoyed.

Damon spun, surprised. "What, so I can't _walk in my own house, _drinking? Listen, you little girl. I can do _whatever I want_."

What he said made Elena shiver, but she replied, saying, "Well, I thought you be at some sorority girl's house. _Draining her dry_." Elena smirked while she said this. She loved pushing his buttons.

"Stop fighting, you two." Stefan took Elena's hand, rubbing circles in her palm with his thumb.

Elena muttered the word "jackass" under her breath before she was satisfied.

Damon muttered "brat" under his. He turned away from the couple, mindlessly searching through a library of books near him.

"Elena," Stefan teased, "you know better than to aggravate a 'self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.'"

Elena giggled.

Stefan glanced at his watch. "Oh. I'd better go hunt now. It's getting late."

"Yes," Damon turned back to us, sounding clearly drunk, "'cause you know the bunnies' curfew. And give them my regards."

Stefan pecked Elena Gilbert on the cheek before getting off the couch and grabbing his jacket.

"W—wait," Elena sputtered, standing up and taking Stefan's arm, "don't leave me wi-with _that._" She desperately gestured to the drunken vampire in the corner, who was watching them, amused.

Stefan gave me a final kiss on the cheek. "He won't hurt you. Right Damon?"

Damon murmured to himself. It didn't really seem like a yes or no.

"You'll be fine, Elena. I'll only be fifteen minutes." Stefan speeded out the door.

Elena, not knowing what else to do, turned back to Damon, who was smirking at her. "What?" she snapped, annoyed.

"Are you gonna run home screaming yet?" His smirk widened.

Elena crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of you. You won't hurt me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

She didn't answer. _I just kind of assumed…_

Damon went on. "You don't know _anything_, Elena. I've been around for over 150 years, and I've learned many things. I've had experiences."

Some alarm went off in Elena's mind. Something told her that these experiences weren't good ones. But she remained silent.

"As much as you think you know me, you don't. Do you not know what I am? I drink blood. I drain girls until their _dead."_

Elena's heartbeat skipped a beat. She knew Damon did these kind of things already, but for him to say it out loud…

Damon had a sinister expression on his face. He knew he was having an effect on her. "But that's not fun enough for me. So, I play cat and mouse. I let them run off; I hear their hearts beating wildly as I stalk behind them. It's more enjoyable that way."

Elena felt a shiver go up her spine. Damon was speaking dangerously calm.

"I cherish their screams. I love how they struggle under me. I ignore their desperate pleas. All of this makes me feel _alive_." Damon put his glass down and used his vampire speed to get over to her. He was in front of her. Then he appeared behind her. Then he was in front of her again.

"Now," he said menacingly, "if you'd think that I wouldn't hurt you, _think again._ I can do whatever I want to you."

Damon was circling her mercilessly, hunter to prey.

Elena didn't dare breathe or make any move.

"Like," Damon continued, appearing behind her once again and moving her hair to one side of her face. Elena could feel his hot breath on her neck. It made her shiver again. "This."

He placed a soft but sexy kiss on her neck, and she had to keep from moaning.

Elena's breathing was ragged.

"Shhh…" Damon murmured softly, placing his lips back on her neck.

He smirked inwardly. He was liking this already.

Elena Gilbert was under his control now.

* * *

**Yeah so this fanfic chapter was exactly the same but ill be posting a brand new one-shot adding to this tonight. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Damon's Gift

**Author's Note: Thank you very much whoever favorited and alerted and reviewed my story. You guys are the best!**

**I forgot to mention, but some of these fanfics are going to start off with Stefan and Elena together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**{this fanfic is about Stefan, Elena, and Damon doing a gift exchange on Christmas. Read on to see what they got each other.}**

General POV

"You first, Stefan," Damon boasted with a smirk. "I can't _wait _to see what you got me."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but did the favor of passing the gift to him.

When Damon opened his gift, his smirk turned into a frown. "Dammit, Stefan, you are so cheap."

"What? You don't like them?"

Damon growled in frustration. "Since when the hell does someone buy someone else a set of shot glasses without the actual drink?"

This made Stefan agitated. "You've got a whole bunch of liquor in the cabinet over _there!_" He emphasized by pointing to the cabinet in the kitchen.

Elena tried to change the subject before things got out of hand and the world turned into chaos. "Um, er, Stefan? How about _my _present?"

Stefan was immediately distracted. "Of course, sweetheart." Stefan passed her a very small box.

Damon was praying sarcastically. "_Please _don't be a wedding ring; _please _don't be a wedding ring…"

"Shut up," Elena snapped—she seemed more on edge today—before opening the little box. It was a set of matching earrings to match her vervain necklace. She smiled. "It's beautiful, Stefan." Elena threw her arms around him, embracing him.

"You're welcome," Stefan replied, returning the hug.

It was silent before Damon said, "Uh, I _hate _to ruin the moment, but it's _my turn." _

Reluctantly, Elena pulled away from Stefan, sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with—what'd you get me?"

Damon held out his arms toward me. He had a grin on his face. "A free drunken night to stay up and drink with me. How 'bout it, huh?"

"And you say _I'm _cheap," Stefan muttered under his breath.

Elena, on the other hand, grimaced. "I'm _declining _my gift, Damon," she told him, "although I wouldn't count that as a present, because you welcome that anytime."

"True." His smirk came back. "Ready for yours, little brother?"

"No." Stefan was unenthusiastic.

"Good. Let's go." Damon stood up, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Your present's out in the back yard, Stefan."

Stefan sighed, taking Elena's hand. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Damon led them out back. "TADA! Merry Christmas, little brother!" He motioned to the cage.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Stefan and Elena screamed at the same time.

In the cage was a family of little rabbits.

Damon looked triumphant. "_Now _you don't have to go hunting in the woods whenever you're hungry."

Elena sympathized the bunnies. Tears came to her eyes. "Damon. _Let. Them. Go." _

"You have to ask Stefan. It's _his _property now."

Stefan was actually thinking about keeping them. _They were useful. _

"Stefan." Elena said sharply.

He sighed. "Alright, honey." He let go of the rabbits by opening the cage door.

All three of them went back inside the boarding house. "My turn!" Elena squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Stefan." She handed him a decorated bag.

He opened it, and took out a pair of tickets. "What's this?" Stefan asked, confused.

Elena grinned. "Aren't you excited? You were and I are going to an island resort over winter break!"

"What about Jenna?"

"She's letting me go—also she warned you not to, er, _try _anything or do something stupid."

Stefan matched she smile. "Typical Jenna."

Damon, on the other hand, was _not _happy. "And what am _I _supposed to do when you two are gone?"

"Well," Elena replied with agitation, "_you _can amuse yourself with the present I'm about to give you—"

"Actually, Elena," Damon interrupted, another smirk on his lips, "you already gave me my gift _months _ago. _Remember?" _

Elena paled. She seemed really nervous.

Stefan was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before he knew it, Elena was grabbing her jacket, running to her car. "See you tomorrow, Stefan!" she said before fleeing.

Stefan watched her go_. HE_ was the only one who wasn't understanding things. He guessed Elena uneasiness was referring to Damon mentioning a gift. "Damon?" Stefan turned to his big brother. "What did she give you?" Stefan's mind thought the worst. _A human, 2 humans, authority to rule over Mystic Falls…_

"Wouldn't you like to know." Damon teased, but answered anyway.

"She gave me her virginity."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you guys like it! also i apologize if the people seem OOC-out of character-but i was writing this at 1 o'clock in the morning , airsick on an airplane. **

**TOODLES! **

**~3m!2y**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner to Delena

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. I thank everyone who reviewed and read this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**{This chapter is when Damon and Elena aren't getting along, and Stefan tries to fix that by trying to make peace between them}**

Elena POV

"Remind me again, Stefan, _why _are we doing this?"

Stefan and I were at a very popular, _very _crowded Italian restaurant, waiting for Damon. I wasn't even willing to do this in the first place, but Stefan was insisting.

"Because," he replied, "I've noticed you and Damon aren't getting along so I thought a dinner would, you know, truce it all."

I didn't stop the next thing that came out of my mouth. "Except the problem is is that over half the population of this table doesn't eat _this _kind of dinner."

Stefan gave me a look. "At least _try _to behave."

I sighed, looking down at my lap. "For you," I said, glancing up at him.

"For me." Stefan smiled, leaning over to peck me on the lips.

Damon suddenly appeared sitting next to me. "Oh look," he stated, "It's my favorite little human in the world."

I groaned. Stefan and I hated being interrupted. I turned away form Damon.

Damon turned to his brother, who was sitting on the other side of me. "What is the _dinner _supposed to achieve, little brother?"

"Well, you see, I've noticed that you and Elena aren't getting along much—"

I snorted. "No duh."

Stefan acted like he wasn't even interrupted. "—and I wanted to call a truce between the two of you."

Damon smirked. "But you see, brother, _I _called a truce _weeks _ago. This conflict we're having is your girlfriend's choice."

"Because of his actions," I added hastily.

Stefan shook his head. "Elena, are you willing to call a truce so you and Damon can be friends again?"

Truthfully, I did not. The vampire fricking killed my brother for goodness' sake.

But both brothers were looking at me for an answer, and I was feeling _really _self conscious. "Fine," I admitted, defeated. _Whatever it took to get Stefan off my back about this. _

"See, was that so hard?" Damon asked, resting his hand on my knee under the table.

I jumped at the contact. Stefan didn't even notice. He was busy looking for our waiter. "What the hell is taking them so long? We haven't even ordered our _drinks _yet!"

Damon's hand was still stroking my knee under the table. I was getting aggravated "You're an asshole." I shot at him.

"Elena. Behave." Stefan said firmly. "You have to be nice to Damon too."

I was sputtering. "Bu—ut bu—bu but—" Did Stefan _not _see what Damon was doing?

"Yeah, Elena," Damon teased, "you gotta behave."

I understood the meaning behind his words. Scowling, I tried to ignore Damon's hand moving up and down my leg under the table. _Just gotta survive the rest of this dinner. _

Stefan seemed really occupied. "_Seriously_, what is taking them so long? This is ridiculous!"

_Wow, _I thought to myself, _Stefan must be _really _hungry because he sounds _really _pissed. _I jumped again when Damon's hand squeezed my knee.

Finally, Stefan stood up. "Damn it, that's it. I'm going to have a _talk _with these people," he said, sounding really irritated.

I tried to be reasonable. "Stefan, wait—"

"No, Stefan, go ahead." I could tell Damon was using false encouragement. "Tell them how you _really _feel. Speak the truth!"

Stefan was already gone to complain before Damon was even finished talking.

Damon turned back to me, a devilish expression on his face. "Where were we?"

Before I could get another word out, his lips were on mine roughly. I tried to push away. "Damon!"

His hold was strong on me. I still tried to struggle and get away. One of his hands were on my back, pulling me closer. Random thoughts were coming into my mind. I couldn't help but notice some things. _My, my. His lips are so soft. _

When Damon realized I was starting to respond, his hold became gentle on me and his lips were placing sweet and soft kisses on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, showing him how much I enjoyed this. His hands wound into my hairs, using the softest touches.

* * *

General POV

Stefan came back fifteen minutes later. "Sorry guys, they're coming—"

It took him a while to realize that he was talking to himself. Elena and Damon were gone.

He seemed confused. _Where could they have gone? _

Elena and Damon were showing each other fiery hot passion in her room, the door locked and nothing else mattering in the world.

* * *

**Soo? PLZ give your thoughts guys, and tell me your opinions. I may do a request if anyone asks. **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	4. Chapter 4: Camping Trip PART I

**Author's Note: Hello my fantastic readers. **

**I thought this one-shot was too long so I broke this chapter into two parts. **

**This is PART I, and I don't think part will have much Delena. Sorry. PART II will have some.**

**Elena POV**

{Monday morning}

Last night was amazing. The day before, right after Stefan broke up with me, I ran to Damon for comfort. He was surprisingly supportive and...helpful.

_I remember crying into Damon's arms that night, sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought we were perfect," I cried mostly to myself._

_Damon stroked my hair using light touches. "It's going to be okay; he doesn't deserve you." _

_And right then Damon had kissed me. I remembered. His touch was soft and his lips were warm and inviting. _

_I clutched his shirt and he had my face in his hands. _

And all that other passionate crap.

Now the weekend was over and I had to go back to school and focus on my studies. _Forget Damon, _I told myself harshly, _he's was a one night stand thing. _I tried not to feel guilt.

Alaric was about to speak in History when a school announcement came up and interrupted him. I remembered Alaric hated those things.

_**I apologize for the interruption—**_

"Yeah, if you were sorry you wouldn't be _doing it." _Wow. He must've been really mad. "Please hurry up shut up and let me teach!" _Woah, did he not drink his coffee this morning? _

The announcement kept on going. _**–but we are giving senior students an overnight field trip coming up to the Mystic Falls Wood. Each student carries one day's worth of clothing and the tents and food will be provided. Each student is to have a partner to share and tent with and they will be their 'buddy for the day.' This field trip takes place this Friday. So Timberwolves be hungry and...roar or something. **_Our principal was so unenthusiastic sometimes. All the time.

Then, the principal added at the end. _**Alaric Saltzman, please report to my office NOW. **_

Alaric swore; blaming himself for not keeping quiet enough. "Class," he said, "I'll be back in a minute. _Stay put." _

The second Alaric walked out of the classroom, we were all blabbering with excitement, looking for a partner.

Caroline and Bonnie ran to me at the same time, asking "Will you be my partner?"

When they realized that they both were asking for the same thing, they got in a catfight.

"No _I _get to have her!" Caroline argued.

"You have her for everything! It's _my _turn!" Bonnie shouted back.

I tried to solve this. "Girls!"

They barely even heard me.

"GIRLS!" It was like I was invisible.

_I am so gonna regret this, _I thought to myself, but gave it a try anyways. "YO BITCHES!"

I said it so loudly, the whole classroom went quiet. I was about to blush, but it was two seconds later when everyone went back to their own loud conversations.

I spoke to Bonnie and Caroline firmly "Here's an idea. How about _you both _partner up with each other?"

Caroline and Bonnie groaned loudly, glaring at each other. Ever since Caroline became a vampire, they haven't been getting along the slightest. "Fine," they both said, walking away.

_So, I didn't get any of my best friends as a partner. _No biggie.

I ended up partnering with Sue Carson. She was okay. _She may not be my friend, but at least she's not mean to me. _

* * *

{Monday night}

"Do need any sunscreen?" Jenna asked, trying to act motherly.

I chuckled. "Jenna," I started, "it's the middle of Fall and it's 50 degrees outside."

She looked flustered. "Right, right."

I looked at my duffel bag. It seemed completely packed.

Jenna perked up. "But are you forgetting something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jenna. I'll be fine. It's only for one night."

"I know," Jenna said, worry in her face, "but I'm not used to seeing you gone. _And _you're leaving me with your emo brother."

I grinned. "C'mon, he's not _that _bad."

"He is when his big sister isn't here to protect me. Are you _sure _you have to go?"

"It'll only be for one-night Jenna. Trust me, you'll be fine."

She sighed. "Alright."

**Damon POV **

{Thursday night}

I still couldn't believe it. Elena had finally gave in to me. After weeks of imagining her in my bed, she finally kissed me.

Except all we did really was kiss. And kiss again. And again.

I hadn't felt more happy in a long time.

But after a few days, I realized Elena was avoiding me. _On purpose._

Then I noticed Stefan coming down the stairs with a duffel bag. "Whatcha doin', lil' bro?"

"Is that any of your business?"

I gave him a look.

He sighed. "Fine, the senior students at the school are going camping for one day. Which means _no more killing _in the woods or attacks. Better yet, _stay away from the woods._"

"No worries," I lied, "I'll just bring a college girl here."

Stefan gave up. "Whatever. Just don't kill her."

Stefan put the duffel at the bottom of the stairs and went back upstairs.

_Hm, _I thought to myself, smirking, _so Elena's going camping? Hope she has fun. _

_In, fact…_

_I might as well pay her a surprise visit while she's there._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, I told that there wasn't much Delena in PART I, so please review and I'll try to write PART II as fast as I can to upload. Hope you enjoy_e_d these drabbles so far. **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	5. Chapter 5: Camping Trip PART II

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far. I thought i had time reply to everyone who's reviewed so here we go. **

**DelenaAlways: ****Thank you for being my first reviewer! I hope you like the drabble so far!**

**TheSparklingK: ****Thank you! I'll do your request next chapter**

**lovedov: ****I hope you like it so far. Thank you for reviewing!**

**youme2000: I'm glad you think it's ****cute! here's the rest!**

Elena POV

"Just a little further, folks!" Mr. Johnson called out to us students that were lagging behind him, in our hiking gear, dragging our duffel.

Everyone groaned and complained, whining that 'their backs were hurting' or that 'they were having a hard time getting cell phone signal.'

If you looked really carefully, you could notice that Stefan wasn't complaining or having trouble. Even Caroline—the queen of complaints—wasn't tired. Lucky vampires.

I walked with Sue Carson the whole time, yet we barely said a word to each other. I found out that she was a really quiet girl. And shy. For some reason, that pissed me off.

"So…" I started off, "Er…any pets?"

Sue turned to me, a mourning expression on her face. "I had a goldfish die a year ago. Her name was _Dove._" Sue's voice cracked at the name and she turned away from me.

…_Okay…_I didn't feel like sympathizing today. I was too occupied on how I was gonna get Damon off my back. I mean, surely, he had to notice I wasn't speaking to him.

"Okay, we stop here, campers!" Mr. Johnson said with enthusiasm and set down his pack on—finally—flat ground. Everyone sighed in relief and started putting their stuff down.

After we all finished putting our tents together, Mr. Johnson, sat down on a log. "So," he started, "who wants to start a campfire?"

* * *

After shoving down a bunch of smores and hot dogs, after hearing tons of ghost stories, we were all exhausted.

I entered my tent with Sue, who passed out right when she got in her sleeping bag. Apparently, she was too tired to care that she was still in her hiking clothes.

_Good, _I thought, _at least I get some privacy while I change. _

I faced the corner of the tent where the tiny lantern of light was, taking off my shorts and replacing them with PJ bottoms. My shirt was almost off when I heard a chuckle behind me.

'"You know," a deep, seductive voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver inwardly, "I like you _much _better like this."

"Damon!" I was surprised by his entrance. But I didn't dare turn around—I didn't have a shirt on. "Go away!"

It was a miracle that Sue wasn't waking up. Not much of a light sleeper.

"Why?" he teased, wrapping his arms around my stomach. His hands were just shy of my bra. I blushed.

"Damon," I tried to say as firmly as I could, but my voice cracked at the feeling of Damon's touch.

Damon smirked "Elena."

"_Please _Damon." He didn't move.

I unhooked his arms from around my body, and quickly grabbed my tank top, pulling it down over my head.

Damon groaned, watching me as I slid into my sleeping bag, trying to hide as much as I could. "Don't try to hide from me."

"Go away Damon," I murmured, a face in a pillow.

Instead, he said "No."

I reluctantly looked up from my pillow to glare up at him, and found that his shirts and with jeans were off. That only left his boxers. "What the—"

"What? This is my normal sleeping attire."

_Sleep attire? _Wait, he was sleeping _here? _Like, in the tent? Where in the world was he supposed too—_Oh no. _"You're _not _sleeping in the sleeping bag with me."

"Watch me." Damon moved closer.

"Damon!" I complained. He ignored me and slipped into the sleeping bag with me. There was barely any space between us. And it didn't help my attempt at 'anti-arousal' when Damon's naked chest was right in my face.

He gripped my waist and pulled me closer. "Now, tell me you don't want this," said Damon, nipping my ear. I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I sighed, giving up. _I guess I won't fight this anymore. _I turned to face him and kiss him full on the lips. _Hard._

_Wait for it…_

He responded quickly. Damon gripped my waist tightly, and his fingers were in my hair. He started to take control of the kiss, and before I knew it, he had me out of the tent against a tree.

He rained kisses down, my neck, moaning when I started to suck on his upper lip. I turned Damon around so that we switched places and I was pressing him against the tree. Our lips never left each other's when I did that.

_Just a little longer now. _

I hitched my legs around his waist and grabbed his hair. Our kisses were getting more intimate.

_In a second…_

He licked my lips before pressing his lips to mine again.

_And…now._

To his surprised, I quickly grabbed a stake out a stabbed in the stomach, staking him to the tree. Damon cried out.

Damon looked shocked. I stepped back, smirking at him.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Damon._ I _think that was a _lot _of fun."

"Ow," he complained. He still couldn't move.

I walked back to my tent, muttering, "That'll teach you to mess with me."

* * *

I was the first to rise in the morning. Pulling out my robe, I stepped out of the tent and stretched, facing the sunny sky. Birds were chirping and little squirrels were chasing each other.

I glanced at the tree I had staked Damon to, and found that he had disappeared.

I knew it with be a matter of time before he retaliated, before he got his revenge.

_If I only knew back then that this would trigger an endless game of revenge. If I only knew back then that it soon enough this would be an everyday process. _

_Oh well. I could deal. _

_

* * *

_

**Please review this chapter! I luv'em like cookies! **

**TOODLES! **

**~3m!2y**

_Damon Salvatore was a good kisser. _


	6. Chapter 6: Celebrity Couple

**Author's Note: Thank you _livingdeadperson _****for reviewing. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to do a part three. sorry. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

******{This one-shot is about Elena and Damon as celebrities and they are engaged. Hear what they say at a Talk Show} :)**

The blond celebrity hostess gave the camera wide smile to the. "Good afternoon, everybody! Welcome to the Cindy Questionnaire Talk Show. This is the show where we take our hottest celebrity couples and find out about them!"

The hostess turned to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, who were sitting on the couch across from her, lounging comfortably in each other's arms.

"We're here with the famous Elena Gilbert, and her hubby _and _future husband, the _hot _and _sexy_ Damon Salvatore."

Damon smirked. "You got that right, Cindy."

The hostess winked back. "So, Damon, how does it feel to give your life up for some monotonous retired actress like Elena?"

Elena gaped. "Excuse me—"

"Kitten, I'll take care of this," Damon murmured to her, kissing her on the nose lightly.

He turned back to Cindy. "Trust me, Cindy; I would've said the same exact thing _months _ago."

Elena gave him a dirty look, which Damon ignored.

"But now, I realized how _right _this relationship is between Elena and me. I'm ready."

Cindy tried to hold her smile. "Alright. Let's get started on the questions then."

She handed out a mini-white board to each of them, handing them two Expo markers.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Elena and Damon answered in unison.

_"Alright, then. Where is your favorite place to hang out together?" _

Elena and Damon wrote frantically on their white boards. When they were finished, they held them up.

**Elena- the park. It's where Damon proposed. **

**Damon- the bed. It's where…you know… ^ ^**

Damon smirked at Elena's reaction to his answer.

Cindy laughed. "He _is _good in the sack, isn't he?"

Elena cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah."

"…which brings us to our next question: _What's your favorite type of sex?" _

Damon seemed amused with the answer he wrote. Elena took time to think it out.

**Damon- make-up sex. It's so hot when she's angry at me. **

**Elena- I never really got a say. It was always Damon's choice. **

When Damon saw her answer, he frowned slightly. _Was he _that _dominant of a fiancé? _

The blond woman laughed again. "Hot, Damon. Very hot. Question #3: _Damon and Elena—do either of you get along with your future mother-in-laws?" _

Both Elena and Damon were frowning at that question, but their markers were scribbling away, anyway.

**Damon- dead. **

**Elena- dead.**

Cindy was surprised. "_Oh. _I'm sorry."

Elena and Damon glanced at each other. _She didn't sound sorry. _

Elena added to herself—_she sounds like she's trying to get inside of Damon's pants. _

"One last question—_where would you choose to go on your honeymoon?" _

Damon and Elena held up both their boards.

**Elena- somewhere where I can be happy to spend time with Damon, yet spend time with my wonderful family and friends. **

**Damon- somewhere where I can get kinky with Elena, and be away from family and friends. **

Elena and Damon look at each other in surprise. "You wanna _what?" _

"Wow, you two seem to be complete opposites," Cindy stated the obvious.

**Damon smiled a genuine smile. "And we both know that opposites attract."**

"You got that right," Elena said, grinning.

Damon bent his head down to meet Elena's lips, not caring who was watching.

* * *

**Please review for the sake of me ;)**

**TOODLES!**

** ~3m!2y**


	7. Story Cancellation

****

Hey everyone. Thank you everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favorited so far.

But I'm stopping this story. I'm sorry, but this wasn't working out.

So from now on, I'm continuing the one-shot's on their own separated fanfic. One drabble per fic.

**Sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. Sorry. **

**Before this get's cancelled, I'd like to thank everyone who's followed me. **

* * *

**HayleyH5157: for favoriting**

**HeartsBreakInLove: for favoriting**

**JessicaWasHere393: for favoriting, and alerting.**

**linelilly:for favoriting**

**MissElliexXxXx: for favoriting**

**salvatorestark (livingdeadperson): for favoriting, and alerting, and reviewing. :)**

**Serinity Clearwater: for favoriting**

**TheSparklingK: for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. :)**

**MysticWriterGoddness: for reviewing**

**Vampire-LilyRose: for favoriting**

**Alan Ramsey Grey: for alerting**

**britvamp:for alerting**

**Buffyfan12: for alerting**

**Dele****naAlways: for alerting and reviewing**

**gaby1309: for alerting**

**gwennie1988: for alerting**

**Licet: for alerting**

**missbellaswan: for alerting **

**Nessie Carlie Salvatore: for alerting **

**SweetCake87: for alerting **

**Wele:for alerting**

**XOXOXSJHATCHXOXOX: for alerting**

**ijavi {anonymous}: for reviewing **

**youme2000: for reviewing**

**lovedov {anonymous}: for reviewing**

* * *

** Thank you so much everyone who was there for me. I'm glad people enjoyed this. **

****Again, I will be continuing, but in separate one-shots. This story will be known as complete.

COMPLETE

TOODLES!

~3m!2y


End file.
